Favorite Candy
by xXNiftyNinjaXx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets confused. Naruto likes candy. Something goes down.... What will it be?


**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** own Naruto or any character in this story. Nor do I make any profit off of this!....( sighs*)**

**Rating: Teen for some kissing…**

**Summary: the title has, almost, absolutely nothing to do with the story. Sasuke gets confused feelings and has a weird reaction on his former team mate Naruto Uzamaki.**

**Favorite Candy**

Written By: xXNiftyNinjaXx

It was a good day in Konoha to go sit under a tree and read a book. That is exactly what Uchiha Sasuke decided to do. He was lying on a small, navy quilt under a cherry blossom tree, drinking hot sake, and reading his former teacher's favorite book Make Out Paradise.

"Hey Sasuke!"

A woman with bright pink hair ran up to the Uchiha and leaned against the tree that had the same name as her.

"Hn."

Was his sign of acknowledgment. He flipped a page.

"Dear god… are you going to start wearing mask too? Anyways, I came over here to see if you wanted to come with Naruto and I to the candy store… he got a craving for something sweet…" she looked up into the tree at a few humming birds fluttering about.

"Hn… I don't like sweets… but whatever."

He pushed himself up off the blanket with a grunt, closing his book and putting it in his tool pouch. _**Damn Naruto and his stupid cravings…**_ Sakura decided to help by grabbing the blanket off of the ground and put it over her shoulder neatly. "Why do you have sake out in the middle of the day? "Are you TRYING to get drunk?"

Sasuke shot an evil glare at her, over his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know. It's none of you business, now let's go."

"OHHHHH!!! And that one is really good too!!!"A blonde man yelled pointing up at a gummy looking kunai candy, like he did when he was 12. He jumped up and down trying to reach it but he hadn't grown much from his adolescent years, nor did his maturity.

"Sasuke you're tall… Get it down for me!" he put his hands together and made the best puppy dog face he could. Sasuke pulled out a kunai that had a string on it, threw it in to the candy and yanked.

Half of the candy on the small shelve came off, tumbling through the air, only to stop half way to the ground by colliding with Naruto's spiky skull.

"AHhhhh! Sasuke what the hell!?" he stomped his feet to the tiled floor of the shop, grabbing at the lump that was forming on his forehead because he put his headband around his neck today. "Aww… poor baby forget to wear his helmet?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and concealed a smirk behind the collar of his Jonnin vest. "AuuRHHhh! Sasu-" Sakura jumped in between the two," Knock it OFF! Do you two ALWAYS have to fight when you are together? Seriously, behave like adults for ONCE!" she glared at Naruto first, as always," Quit your wining."

Then she turned to Sasuke, " and you… stop being a jerk. He only asked for help." Sasuke sighed and smiled," Sure…" he walked 3 steps towards Naruto," hurry up Dobe, I wanted to catch up with Neji for the chunnin exams." Naruto looked at him puzzled by the quick change in attitude. Sakura smiled and went off towards the counter with 3 blow pops, 2 laffy taffys and a coca-cola. "Oh Dobe," Sasuke added, getting right behind Naruto and whispering in his ear. "Make sure it's your Favorite Candy." Naruto wasn't sure but he could have sworn that Sasuke's lips brushed lightly over his skin.

Sasuke left the store after the small gesture of weirdness. _**What the hell was that? Did I just hit on him…ME? Uchiha Sasuke, the Last Uchiha??? God what is WRONG with me?... Maybe it's a Phase … Yeah a phase…**_

"You don't even like candy." Neji said tying his long hair back into a loose ponytail. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his legs in the bleachers of the crowded arena," I'm losing my mind. Help me….?" He ran his hands through his hair and blinked at the Hyuga.

"well… I don't think I can… I may be your best friend… but… I never went through that 'phase'. You're on your own there pal." Neji put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. "there has to be some way you can help me." Sasuke put his hand to his face. _**Why am I asking ANYONE for help? God! This is TOO much…**_

After the exams were done, Sasuke decided to sit on the dock next to his favorite tree. [ Yes he has a favorite tree] _** Stupid… why am I losing my cool? Damn Naruto… stupid dobe, idiot, moron. **_ He sat shaking his head, time passing him by slowly.

He lay on his back staring up in to the tree branches, counting the birds to try and take his mind off of the hyperactive ninja. _**Hn… **_he just stayed there .. .until said florescent ninja popped out of the tree and scared the living ba-jesus out of the Uchiha. "Fucking hell !" Sasuke swung a fist and punched the blonde in the left eye. "Oww Teme! What the hell was that for?!" He growled as he put his palms to his eye.

"Don't do that you retarded parrot!" he glared fiercely at the blonde man, imaginary kunai drilling their way into his pee sized brain. Sasuke couldn't hold the glare for long due to the fact that he was staring into the most pure blue eyes he had ever seen.

Good thing Naruto didn't notice the small blush appear and go away on the Uchiha's face. "Gees, you're grumpy. Is this what you do on your spare time? Anyway, I brought you some twizzlers. " Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and grinned at him with closed eyes. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke's face 2 inches from his. "God! Sasuke you're close."

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing… but he did it. His mouth was connected to Naruto's in a flash. _**What the hell! Why can't I MOVE!?!? HELP!**_ Naruto pushed Sasuke off and had tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke…. W…what… what's going on?" he sounded scared. He grabbed his shoulders and shook. _**How can he keep eye contact…? **_ "Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled and scooted backwards. He grabbed his blanket, book, and cups and ran.

His things were thrown on the floor in the living room. He was sprawled on top of his couch, head buried in a pillow. _**How the HELL can this be happening? It's Naruto for crying out loud, Naruto! Huh?**_ There was a knock at the front door. Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch. He walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole to see some yellow looking fluff covering the top of what looked to be a home-made doll. _**What the-**_

"Hey TEME! I wanted to bring you something… I felt a little bad and I wanted to know about what happened … but if you don't wanna talk about it… then we don't have to." The blonde male moved the doll and grinned into the peep hole.

Sasuke turned red. Another knock sounded at the door. "ARE YOU IN THERE?" Naruto yelled frowning at the door." Sasuke opened to see Naruto smiling at the owner of the house. "Here!" he thrust the small doll into Sasuke's hands.

Naruto pushed the door open more and walked in. "Whoa! Normally you house is spotless." He ran and jumped to land on the couch that moments ago Sasuke was laying on. He looked back to see Sasuke still standing at the door, staring outside, holding the doll.

"Sasuke… Something is wrong. Are you sick?" Naruto got up and walked to the pale man by the door, which was still wide open.

"Why?" Sasuke said as Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes, tears threatening to fall over the edge. "Why…?" he held the doll to his chest, still looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'?" The blonde was thoroughly confused now. He cocked his head to the side. Grabbing his right left forearm, he said, "Come sit." And pulled. Sasuke didn't budge.

"Why are you not mad at me…? Why are we still friends?" and the tears fell, trailing down his cheeks. Naruto stopped them from hitting his lips, however.

Their lips were connected once more, but by the blonde's own will this time. "Because… I love you…" he made the kiss more passionate then the very first time they had kissed. _**Much better than the one in the academy.**_ Sasuke's knees buckled, only to be saved by Naruto's arm wrapped securely around his waist.

"hold… on…" Sasuke pulled back to breathe. They were both gasping for air. "Did I hear you correctly?... You LOVE me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Ummm… yes… But… Do you love me?" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.

"Duh you idiot." Sasuke said and their lips melted together once more.

So… my first fan fic that I am posting… PLZ GIVE ME LOTS OF REVEIWS!!!

And if you want to you can send me what you think should go for a longer ending…. Would enjoy to hear your thoughts… you can make it however you want. I might edit it and put it in here… anyways… enough babbling… _**SEE YA!**_


End file.
